Dance
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Gokudera is jealous of Kyoko. Can Yamamoto help?


**Title: **Dance

**Rating: **K plus for swearing

**Pairing: **little of Gokudera/Yamamoto if you read between the lines ;)

**Summary: **Gokudera is jealous.Yamamoto tries to distract him. Will he succeed?

**Author Note: **Big thanks goes to my new beta who looked through it amazingly fast x3. Arigatou, Renren (bows)! I hope as always that you will enjoy reading and be so nice to leave a comment. Even though I have mostly no time to write back because of school, I love to know your opinions :).

* * *

Dance

-

-

And as he watched Tsuna dance with Kyoko, Gokudera felt quite jealous of her.

She hadn't been the one who stood beside him and protected him from any harm.

She hadn't been the one to encourage him when he was ready to give up on himself.

She hadn't seen how strong he really was.

She hadn't been there when Jyuudaime had fought his greatest battles and won.

But now she was the one dancing with him and the cause for that big silly smile he had on his face for half the evening. The loving and adoring looks were only for her.

Gokudera knew he should be happy for his boss, but somehow it was impossible. Even though Tsuna was dancing with his long time crush, he couldn't feel anything more than anger at the moment.

All the other guardians didn't seem to care.

Chrome was standing near the buffet with her two companions, looking really happy because of all the food.

Hibari had gone somewhere alone to avoid the big crowd; leaving the party as early as possible right after the speech Tsuna held to open the celebration.

Lambo slept next to I-Pin on Mrs. Sawada's lap. He had caused a fairly big mess as he had started to play 'steal food from other people's plates without being seen' after he had gotten bored by all those adult talks in the room.

Ryohei was outside in the garden. He had told his sister that he wanted to train a bit more; one could never know when the next enemy showed up.

Baseball nut was probably lost somewhere in the huge building again.

Gokudera had found him the first time this evening only because he was looking for the toilet.

The idiot had leaned on the wall next to a broom closet and looked worn out.

They didn't speak much on their way back to the huge banquet hall which Gokudera took as a sign that the doofus had certainly searched a long time before he found him.

Gokudera sighed and continued to watch the pair under the many other guests. They seemed to be somewhere far away, only seeing each other.

He was lost in thoughts as somebody patted him lightly on the shoulder.

Ready to shout, Gokudera turned fuming around.

The person he saw wasn't unexpected, only Yamamoto would dare to do something stupid like that, but the look he saw on the baseball idiot's face was the thing which stopped Gokudera from snarling at him.

"…He looks happier than the time I saw him after the battle with Mukuro." Yamamoto laughed quietly and watched the couple twirling on the dance floor.

If Gokudera had to describe his look at that time, he would call it melancholic but also slightly relieved in a weird way which Gokudera hardly witnessed on such an always easygoing person like Yamamoto.

"He looks like that because this isn't a fight he has to win against a crazy pineapple head! After the hard battle he was probably too exhausted," was Gokudera's weak reply. With dismay he noticed that he didn't sound as confident and angry as he wanted to.

Nonetheless, Yamamoto smiled at his answer. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Yamamoto gave an apologetic grin and crossed his arms behind his head, a posture which Gokudera was more comfortable with.

"He has grown up so much from when I first met him. Only some years ago he would have been totally terrified if you just tried to talk to him. And now he is stronger than any of us."

Yamamoto threw a short look at Tsuna who was laughing and talking so carefree with Kyoko as if he had known her for his entire life.

"There where times when I thought it would have been the best if Reborn had never found Tsuna. But now I'm glad about everything that happened to him… and to me."

Gokudera's left eyebrow twitched. It was unusual for Yamamoto to be so serious when he talked to him. He only talked like that when they were in dangerous situation. But there had been that other time at the party...

"Did you pay the cocktail bar a visit like last time on Tsuna's seventeenth birthday?"

Suspiciously Gokudera watched how Yamamoto first gave him a surprised look, only to start laughing at him soon after.

"Ah, you still remember that? Hahaha, and I had thought everybody was too drunken to notice," Yamamoto said grinning at Gokudera.

"How could I forget this horrible day! You told me about your whole fucking life story and even though I threatened you in ways I wouldn't even use on enemies, you clung to me like a leech!"

Gokudera unconsciously took his typical fighting stand like he was ready to throw dynamite at any moment and growled angrily at the black haired Japanese in front of him.

"You remembered it!" Yamamoto beamed at him before he suddenly pulled Gokudera in a light hug.

To shocked to think of anything, Gokudera felt himself been pressed against Yamamoto.

The warmth was radiating from the other boy's body and he smelled like Gokudera could remember from that damn evening.

A little sweaty, like sushi and baseball...and also like sake...

"…You know, it is okay to let him go. We'll never really lose him; there are things he will need us for where girls will be excluded from. - I mean, with whom should he talk about his troubles and on whom should he rely in a fight? Just like Tsuna is our strength to fight, we are his. We're a family, aren't we?"

Yamamoto released his hold on the half-Italian and stepped away.

He smiled softly down at a perplex looking Gokudera who wasn't sure if he should murder the baseball-player before him or simply base Yamamoto's weird behaviour on the alcohol.

Yamamoto patted Gokudera on the head and grinned.

"If you want to dance with him, than do so."

Gokudera raised his fist angrily.

"You stupid moron! If you weren't drunken right now, I would have blasted you into next week! Never touch me again and stop to treat me like a child!"

Yamamoto smirked confidently at him and replied, "What, it's better than to look all the time longingly at something without doing anything. But if you don't want to dance, we can go and look what kind of cocktails they offer now. I like those with little cherries on the rim of the glass."

Gokudera growled.

That idiot was so unpredictable when he was drunken.

Just the idea to suggest he should go _dancing _with the Jyuudaime was a proof that Yamamoto did drink one too many of his favourites with fruits.

Which man would drink sweet cocktails anyway? And even with cherries!

Annoyed the half-Italian gripped the arm of the rain guardian and marched with a still smirking Yamamoto over to one of the lounges near the dance floor.

"You don't get any more of these drinks; they just damage your brain even more!"

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto on a sofa.

"You stay right here and wait till I get back with water for you. Don't even think about wandering around, you'll either get lost again or you'll embarrass the Jyuudaime with your current behaviour! I'm just glad that you didn't talk to one of the guests, they don't know your dump personality like I do."

With that Gokudera left to go fetch a water bottle from the bar.

After he left, Yamamoto set himself straight on the soft seat and smiled.

It could be so easy to distract the storm guardian.

Especially if it was him.

-

As Gokudera came back, he carried not only two water bottles but also food with himself.

Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera flopped himself down next to him.

"What are you grinning at!? Start drinking water instead and eat something, I didn't walk to the buffet for nothing!" Gokudera snarled at him.

"Thanks a lot!" Yamamoto laughed and popped a peanut into his mouth. "You will be a great mother one day."

Now Gokudera was really ready to strangle the idiot.

As he was just about to grip Yamamoto's neck, the door of the hall busted open.

Haru, who had been scheming in a silent place all evening long, took her chance to finally dance with Tsuna, too.

Dressed up as a big pink wedding cake she rushed in the hall and crushed poor Tsuna who was still in a daze due to the long time he had been able to hold Kyoko in his arms.

Said girl had gone to the buffet to get a drink and was very amused as she came back.

The incident caused most people to laugh heartily because everybody had expected much more chaos at a feast of the 10th Vongola boss.

Now that was what they had expected at the party to happen right from the beginning!

While Tsuna was still stuck under a pile of sugary dough, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked bewildered at each other and back and forth between this strange event and ended up joining the crowd in laughing heartily at the funny faces both Tsuna and Haru made.

"You see, there's nothing to worry about, he hasn't changed that much although he is stronger now," was the mere statement from Yamamoto who suddenly didn't seem to be drunken at all.

-

-


End file.
